And Wind Aids Fire
by ShinzuHikoumi
Summary: He understood his potential, felt his power. And that had been before the appearance of Dragoon. But, after all, it takes one to get one. Kai realized he was not alone. A Tyson X Kai Frienship Oneshot. From Kai's POV. [NO YAOI]. COMPLETE. Dedicated to my bestie; and my dear sister, girl of flames. R & R!


**A/N:** Even though Beyblade was one of the earliest animes I had been obsessed with, I never really wrote on it before. Reasons ain't still quite clear, but lack of plot was certainly one of them.

Today still, I don't have any plot, but this fanfic has emerged from my personal feelings. Naturally, it's personal and cherished. That's why, I want to dedicate it to the person whom it is inspired from: my bestie. She's not an otaku, so I don't think she'll read this. But on the off chance you are, _Hana_ , this one is for you!

I also want to dedicate it to my dear sister, G _irl Of Flames_. I would've never realized the friendship aspect of Beyblade if it weren't for her. A whole bunch thanks to you, _Anikai Girl_!

Readers, thank you for reading this. I hope you like my effort. Enjoy!

 **xxx**

 **And Wind Aids Fire**

From the very first time he had allowed his attention to settle more than some mere seconds on that guy, he didn't know why, but he strangely couldn't get him out of his mind somehow. There was no apparent logical explanation behind it because, at that time, it was undoubtedly clear that the boy hardly had anything remarkable enough to plague his thoughts...but still, somehow, he had. Well, it's not really necessary for everything to have a plausible reason for existing, and he knew better than naively judging on a narrow perception. But, moreover, even weirder was the fact that this didn't bother him all that much, relatively of course, because normally, Kai Hiwatari was not someone to waste his thoughts on people of no use or connection to him whatsoever, and certainly not on... _immature irksome kids._

However, this was anything but normal, and Kai knew it. Even though he was quite assured that the boy wasn't exceptional or anything, considering how sorely he had lost in their first match, he could sense something. He didn't know it yet, but he certainly did _feel_ it. He could have discarded that intuition with a forced connection, that he thought so because of the unmistakable fact that while the boy was certainly nowhere near him, he had managed to defeat Carlos, after all. And Carlos was a member of BladeSharks, the group of most powerful blader in the town. But he knew that was not true. And he had every intent of finding what was actually true.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait all that long before the truth literally shone across his eyes. Yes, _literally_ , in the form of a bright blue dragon.

Or rather, _Dragoon, the sacred bit beast._

Back a few days, when he had felt a curious restlessness in Dranzer, he had thought it was just bored battling opponents so incompetent like the Blade Sharks (even though, they were reputed as the best blader group in the town, they were still no match to him). But it was one of those rare times when he had been proven wrong.

The notion that there were more than one sacred bit beast was not unbelievable. And that they were mysteriously connected to each other made sense. Deep down, it surprised him he'd never consider the possibility yet, but this deduction might have been rather far-fetched before.

These dynamics intrigued him, though he never really understood the bond of friendship. You have to learn being solitary if you want rule.

 _Still, he realized a connection._

 _He was not alone, nor he could be alone. Because there always exists that one certain person out there..._

Friendship was a foreign concept to him. He was uncertain whether it would be of any profit to him, but even so, he was quite sure he wouldn't mind experiencing it if it didn't mean being tied down.

There were two reasons, he thought, behind why people that have potential, are not able to achieve their true level:

I. Useless bonds that unnecessarily tie you down

II. Lack of calmness and rationality

And somehow, that boy has managed to acquire both of his supposedly success-hindering traits. However, not like it hindered him though. He was like an elastic, the more he was stretched and tortured, the more fiercely he lashed back.

And Dragoon chose him.

The guy with a passion that whirls like a storm.

A bud bloomed a little late.

 _Takao Kinomiya._

In the end, it all made sense.

He didn't spare fellow bladers like him another glance, but he was strangely attracted to this guy. He understood his potential, felt his power. And that had been before the appearance of Dragoon. But, after all, it takes one to get one. He knew that Takao had acquired it recently because there was no way he'd lose so pathetically with its aid, the first time they battled.

The next battle when he had witnessed it, he was... _relieved_.

Relieved to see someone out there like him, to see someone with similar power like him, to see someone who maybe shared the curse of being gifted like him. But in all honesty, even Kinomiya knew that he was exact opposite of Kai.

They were different sides of the same coin.

 _Red and Blue._

 _Yin and Yang._

 _Fire and Wind._

 _But Red complements Blue._

 _Yin has no meaning without Yang._

 ** _And Wind aids Fire._**

That's what friends do, right?

 **xxx**

 _Bitterness that embarked the genisis_  
 _Like it does in the queerest of tales_  
 _Arose from a string dripping red_  
 _Hammering the coffin with nails_

 _That it was beyond sane thought_  
 _Amidst the grudges harbored_  
 _Stretched taut the string that sought_  
 _Fulfilment, looped round little finger_

 _But as warped the time did go_  
 _Distorted so the perceptions too_  
 _Whence kindling alive a bond_  
 _The string attained a different hue_

 _Past some waves and past some flames_  
 _Binding closer the two ends_  
 _The string glowed a cherished blue_  
 _Shadowing on the green-eyed distance_

 _And this blue still allays my heart_  
 _The rancor long forgotten_  
 _That bled blood bad at the start_  
 _Nowhere to be found again_

 _But now the knot has untangled_  
 _The blue gradually fading_  
 _Withholds still a weak shine_  
 _Lost in eternity... the string_

\- **Shinzu Hikoumi**

 **xxx**

 **A/N:** That's it. Again, thank you for reading it. Please let me know your opinions, judgements, criticisms and suggestions in reviews. ~

Thank you very much... _unaisa memom_ and _Blue lighting of the night_ for reviewing!


End file.
